Supernatural: Part 1 Seducing the Heart
by AJ Day
Summary: This is a story about the Winchester boys meeting a stranger with new secret that she doesn't even know about.


Supernatural: Part 1- Seducing the Heart

_In 1__st__ Person_

______As I drove down the street, a sound of screeching sirens hit against the air. I slowed my car and looked out the rear-view mirror to see two police cars speeding down the small, two lane rode. They glided past and headed towards a mountain of fog. I pressed my foot against the gas pedal and began to catch up. Why I was doing this I had no idea. All there that mattered was to follow the letters instructions.

I soon caught up with the police who were at a fancy diner. The ambulance and medical team had already arrived and moving around the crime scene. Parking the car across the street, I quickly crossed to the diner. Crowds of people watched two bodies being loaded into the ambulance.

My eye caught two figures standing aside from the crowd leaning against a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. I pulled my hand out of my pocket, a paper clutched in it. I looked at the wrinkled scrap and then sighed. Finally getting up my courage I walked over to the men my mind filled with nervousness.

"Excuse me; do you know what happened here?" I asked them in a quiet hesitant voice. They both looked over with blank stares. Both were certainly handsome in their own rights. One of them was tall and slender with longer brown hair than his companion. The other was a slight shorter with short brown hair.

"Oh, your average murder, nothing big," the short haired man said first with a sarcastic smile. He stood up moving near to me, giving me a wandering eye. He chuckled and then walked away. I turned to see him leave and then looked down.

"D-Do either of you live around here?" I asked, mainly to the taller man.

"No, we are just are visiting," the tall man said with a warm smile, nodding his head, "We are actually just leaving."

"Oh, well, I know this may be an awkward question, but do you know any one by the names of-," I opened the note up and scanned the page, "Dean and Sam Winchester, their brothers."

The shorter man appeared out of the corner of my eye. His face looked intently at mine which made me fidget. I looked back to see the other giving me the same wide-eye stare.

The short man gave a more relaxed smile and spoke, "Why are you of any relation to them or are they in trouble."

"So, you do know them?" My eyes wandered from man to man.

"We might."

"Well, I'm not sure, but I got this letter from their father."

The men looked at me, intensity in their eyes, as I showed them the letter. I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't know if they were truly Dean and Sam, or just messing with her.

"Did you know their father?" The tall man asked.

"Yeah, I worked for him."

"Did he have blond-ish hair and a mustache," The short man asked.

"No, he had dark brown hair and some facial hair. I'm sorry; I should probably not keep bothering you. Thank you for your help," I said growing anxious to get away. They apparently didn't know any thing. I turned to walk away, but was stopped by a grasping hand. I looked up to see the short man looking at me.

"Wait, umm…I think we can help you. What's your name?" he asked and released my arm.

I hesitated and bit my lip, "I'm Elizabeth Shayne."

"Miss. Shayne, what if I told you that we know who Sam and Dean are?" he asked with a convincing smile.

"Then I would ask how I can get a hold of them to give them this letter," I said with a smirk, not willing to give the letter to this stranger.

"A letter," the tall man muttered. My eyes dashed to him, with curiosity of why he was so interested.

"Look, now what if I told you that we are Dean and Sam?" The short man asked.

"Then I want to see the notebook," I said. They both frowned at me, and turned to each other. I looked down not wanting to interfere in anyway. The shorter man walked to his trunk and popped it. Leaning over slightly to see what he was getting, I bit my lip. As he made his way back towards me, I noticed the beaten, leather bond notebook. I looked at them both and wide eyed. I had actually fond them.

Which one is which?" I questioned with a little laughed on the side. They both made a sigh of relief.

The shorter man spoke, "Hello, I'm Dean Winchester, and this is Sam, my little brother." He held out his hand to me, and I shook it with a grin.

"Well, I have this note for you that I wasn't supposed to open, and then he gave me five hundred dollars. I'm guessing it is yours," I handed the money and the note to the men. Dean took the note and opened it up in haste.

"How did you know him?" Sam asked crossing his arms.

"John? Oh, he was my manager at a shop he owned. I was the first person he gave a job to, I guess he needed help."

"Is he still there?"

"No, I saw him giving the keys to the shop to another man and then he gave me the notes."

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

"No, he didn't," Dean interrupted and shoved the note into Sam's chest. Sam took it looking at his brother. He opened it and began to read. Dean's face was furious as he began to clean out the back seat of the car.

"What did it say, if you don't mind me asking," I said curious.

"You have to come with us, is the basic summary," Dean murmured.

"Dean!" Sam pulled Dean away. They began to talk which turned into arguing. After a short discussion they returned.

Sam began in a calm tone, "Our father said that you need to come with us, apparently you can help us with something."

"No, I'm sorry, I have to get back. I told my family I was only going to be gone a short while. And I have work." I had no idea why they would ask this of me, I didn't even know them.

"No you have been fired," Dean interjected. My eyes looked up scared.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked down at me, "Look, it will only be a short while. I can't explain all the details right now."

"No, I can't, It was nice to meet you both," I turned and began to walk to my car pulling my keys out. I could hear muttering in the back. As I slid the key into the door, I was suddenly grabbed around the neck. My hands gripped around the arm that was holding me. With a painful pound on my head, my mind went blank.

_In Third Person_

______"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam whispered in a harsh tone, looking around him at the diner that was completely empty beside the few stragglers. They had yet to notice the two brothers and the unconscious woman.

"If dad said that she is coming with us then she is coming with us, where are her keys?" Dean murmured picking her up and laying her body on her own car. He began to dig through the pockets of her wool coat. Something brushed against his hand and he pulled it out. It was a folded piece of paper. He unfolded the paper and flattened out the wrinkles. It was a photograph with Elizabeth and their father, John Winchester. Dean stared down at it and Sam leaned in to see. John had his arm around her waist as they stood in front a store called _Bullz Eye _with two crossing rifles above them. Something fired up in Dean, and he began to grind his teeth. Folding the paper he stuffed it into his inside coat pocket. He felt around in her other pocket and pulled out her keys.

"This is crazy Dean; you can't make a girl unconscious and steal her car."

"Your right, go put her in the back of the car," he gave a smile and then began to open her trunk. Inside was a small duffle bag. He threw it over his shoulder and slammed the trunk closed. Then he made his way to the front seat and pulled out her purse. Sam frowned and stared at him, not moving.

"Well, it's not very polite to leave her on the hood of her car," Dean said with an evil grin. Sam flared his nostrils and picked Elizabeth up. He placed her on the hood of their car. Sam then began to gentle tap her cheek trying to revive her. Dean strutted over and threw the bags in the back seat.

"Put her in the back," Dean demanded.

"No, the is not right," Sam yelled standing up and glared at his brother.

"Fine," Dean said in a calm voice. He walked over and picked Elizabeth in his arms and placed her in the back door. He slammed the back door and made his way to the front.

"Now, Get in!" Dean said in a harsh tone sitting in the driver's seat. The car came to life and Sam got in the car. They soon headed off.

_____

It was midnight, and the band still moved down the road. Liz stirred in the back seat, and sighed. She sat up and rubbed her head as a sharp pain revealed itself.

"Wha…What happened?' She asked in a groggy voice looking out the window. Dean looked through his rear view mirror at her but then focused back on the rode.

"Nothing, you fell asleep," Dean murmured. Sam was looking out the window with an angered face. He scoffed at Dean's remark, and shook his head. Dean just gave him a sly glare. There was a long silence, as Liz tried to compose herself.

"We're going to stop at the nearest hotel if you don't mind," Dean blurted out, and sat back in the driver seat.

"Oh no, I don't mind. You probably need your sleep," she said looking around the back seat. "I can't remember, did I put my bag in the car,"

"Yeah, it's under my seat."

Liz bent over and reached for her bag. It was slightly attached to something and she pulled. Suddenly, something wiped her forward into the seat. She sat back, now with a small headache and looked out the window. Dean cursed under his breath, unbuckling himself and climbing out of the seat. He slammed the door behind him. Sam was still holding on to the dashboard, and breathing heavily. Soon, Dean called for his brother. Sam clambered out of the car and went to his side. Liz could see that they were arguing about something. She made up her mind to go out and see what was going on.

"What happened?" She asked putting her hands in her pockets.

"The left tire ripped, that's what happened," Dean said in a snotty voice. He made his way to the trunk, and pulled out a toll box. Sam went to the tail end and unhooked the spare from under the trunk. He rolled it towards Dean, and waited. After a short while Dean popped up and leaned on the car.

"This is going to be a while, so I would suggest you take a seat." He suddenly disappeared under the car, and the tools clashed together.

"I can help, I've changed tires before," Liz offered. Dean's head leaped up with a sore smile.

"I got it, thanks," he said and disappeared again. Liz rolled her eyes, and walked across the empty two lane highway. Across the way was a forest, and two old stumps sat at the edge. She took a seat and rested her head on her hands. Sam found that he wasn't wanted by his brother so he decided to join her.

"Dean can be a piece of work sometimes, but you'll get used to it," Sam said taking a seat next to her.

"So, how long has it been since you seen your father?" She asked changing the subject immediately.

"After I went to college, I never came home to see him," he began, "I moved in with my, girlfriend awhile back."

"So why did you decide to leave?" She asked curiously.

"She died," he made a small smirk, and Liz looked at him with sorry eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said in a quiet tone.

"No, it's going to be okay, I think. So did he tell you anything interesting, any stories," Sam didn't want to talk about her, he didn't want to think about her.

"He told me so many," she said with a small laugh. "There was one that I remember, the first one. He said that he had taken his sons to the lake. He told the boys not to go over to the other side of where the tree roots sink into the ground, because merpeople would drown you. But Dean being stupid went over to the other side. When he was in front of the tree something grabbed his leg and pulled him under. Sam came over to see where his brother went, but was pulled under also. The father went and shot a bullet into the water hitting what ever was holding them. Then he went and grabbed his son's arms pulling them out. Two green eyes shined through the water and then closed," Liz looked at the ground, embarrassed at how silly the story sounded. "Your father had a great gift of story telling, I wonder how he came up with them."

"You have no idea," Sam said in a sarcastic tone. Suddenly, there was a crash and Dean cursed loudly at the vehicle. Liz stood up and walked towards him. The tools were sprawled out and the old tire was still on. She kneeled down and looked at the wheel picking up some tools and began the process of taking off a tire, and replacing it with a new one. Dean noticed her and looked down with confusion as she took off the worn out tire and replaced it. In a few minutes she stood up and rubbed her hands on her dark denim jeans. The two looked at her one in shock and the other amused. There was a deep silence as they stared at each other.

"What?" she asked, gesturing to them.

They both gave her look, "Nothing."

They got in the car and headed out again in silence. Soon they entered a small town still sleeping in the late night. Only the dim street lights lit the way down the road. It didn't seem like anyone was out and it didn't seem like a hotel would be some where near by.

­­After awhile Dean became agitated by the silence. He looked into the rear view mirror to see Liz looking out.

"So where did you learn to change tires?" he asked.

"Your father taught me," She said still looking at the trees rushing by.

"Of course he did. Did he teach you anything else?" He asked with a smile.

"He taught me how to shot a gun," she retorted and leaned back in the seat.

Dean looked surprised through the mirror, his eyes were watching to see what she would do next. Suddenly, they followed to his. Her eyes turned from anger to fear. Sam yelled something and grabbed the dash board. Dean looked out at the road, and saw an old woman only a few yards from them. He screamed throwing his foot on the break. The car stopped just before hitting her. All three rushed out of the car. The old woman stood with a cane under one hand. Shaggy white hair fell in front of her eyes and a wrinkled face showed under it.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Sam asked holding out a hand to help her. Liz walked behind him and looked concerned towards the woman, though the woman seemed very bright. The woman looked through her hair past Sam and smiled at Liz. She walked forward slowly and past up Sam. He stared at her and his gaze went to Dean who just stared. Liz seemed bewildered by the woman. She was in an almost death situation and she seemed perfectly at ease.

"My, what a pretty girl?" The woman said lifting her wrinkled hand to touch the cheek of Liz. It was cold and clammy to the touch. The woman then turned to Dean. "And such a handsome man," her voice was darker. Her gaze traveled back to Liz. The glow on the young girls face brightened as there was a flash transmitted to her eyes. The woman then dropped to the ground screaming. Liz immediately leaned over and tried to help her, but the woman pushed away; kicking her nibble legs.

"Get help…" Liz yelled trying to calm the woman. Sam ran over to a small shop with its lights still on and began to bang on the window. Dean picked up his cell phone and called the police. Within seconds two cops were there ready to help. The picked the woman up and placed her in the back seat of their cab. After the commotion had ceased the police walked towards the trio.

"She is the local crazy," he said in a hushed tone, "We'll take care of her, thanks for calling." With that they were off and Dean, Sam, and Liz were left in the cold.

"Looks like she got you pretty good," Sam said looking at Liz's face; a small scratch running across her cheek.

"I'm fine," she said quietly beginning to feel slightly woozy. "Hey, can we get out of here?" she said folding her arms. They all got in the car and drove off.

"There should be a hotel in the next town over," Dean said speeding down the open freeway. He looked through his mirror again to see Liz sitting there, looking aimlessly at the floor. "Look there was nothing more that we could do," he said out of know where. Liz looked up for a moment with angry eyes.

"Why did I come?" she asked with a quizzical brow.

Dean looked away towards the road and cleared his throat. Sam looked back at her and she gazed at him demanding an answer.

"Well," Sam began to say.

"Sammy…" Dean interrupted.

"Look we might as well tell her."

"Sam there is nothing that she needs to know."

"I knew I didn't want to come," she yelled and crossed her arms. "What did you guys want, a—a slave? Or was it something more…I'm not that kind of girl, and what ever you two want--"

"You are the only damn link to our father and we want to find him," Dean yelled out. There was a silence as Liz stared towards his reflection. "We want to find him."

"I can't help you," she said.

"Yes, you can."

"How? He left me too…he was the closed thing I had to father since my dad died. And he left…"

Dean looked ahead and saw a road sign. A town was coming close. He put on more gas to get there sooner. It was a moderately large town with several open stores for this late in the night. The car pulled into a spot at a motel and Dean got out without a word.

Sam turned slowly to see Liz still huffing from the argument. "I know how you feel…he left me too."

She looked up slowly, "I know."

Dean walked out of the with a room key in hand. He opened the trunk and pulled out a duffle bag. Sam and Liz followed slowly behind him. Sam carried her bag and kept a watchful eye of her. They walked up the stairs to the second level. Dean opened the door to the musty room.

There was a green carpet, with orange colored furniture. Two beds were out in the center, and a couch in the corner. Dean walked towards the closest bed. "I call bed," he said and threw the duffle on the orange covers. He then looked back at the two who glared towards him. "Fine, Liz you can share we me," he joked. Liz scoffed and grabbed her suit case from Sam, and walked towards the rest room.

"I am going to take a shower, so don't disturb me," she said in a cruel tone. The door then slammed behind her.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" Dean yelled with a smile on his face. The was a low groan from the room and Dean chuckled lightly.

"Dean, you know you shouldn't tease he like that, you will probably end up dead by morning," Sam murmured. "How do you think that she is going to help us? Didn't you hear her? She doesn't know where he is."

"He probably left clues with her that she doesn't understand. If we get her to reveal those…"

"Why are you so hell bent over trying to find dad? He wanted to see us, he would come find us. You are so crazy about finding him that you would risk the life of an innocent girl who probably doesn't want to see is face."

"You know I don't want her here, she could figure something out, but I am not going to let her go because she may know something about where he is headed."

"But she doesn't."

"Why do you want to get rid of her? Why don't you want to search for dad? Is it because you don't like him, or because you think that he doesn't care about you? Well, he does," Dean's voices slightly raised as the shower dripped in the back ground. Sam turned away from him and paced.

"I need some air…I'm gonna go to that diner next door. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, get me a coffee."

"And what about Liz?"

"I don't care."


End file.
